


【柚天】未尽人间

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊听一首歌上头后产生的文，详情请听周深的《请笃信一个梦》。＊磨磨没有什么退役的想法，都是我胡说，平行时空罢了。＊风格略微沙雕，ooc，不准上升。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

（一）我们在途中匆匆挥手并不说告别

“嘿！天儿啊，你说你这一脸生无可恋的模样是干啥呢？快，给哥哥笑一个，让哥哥开心一下。”坐在汽车最后一排的金杨靠在车窗上有气无力地说到。

“滚滚滚，我现在哪有那个力气？”金博洋用尽最后一点力气把头支棱起来，瞬间又像打蔫的花一样向后倒去。

原本Tc这一队人在接到宇野昌磨冰演邀请的时候，个个都怀揣着激动与渴望的心情准备在四月初的时候一起抵达日本观赏盛放的樱花，可当天的飞机实在是太让人崩溃，一路上颠簸的气流不断，让他们一行人下了飞机后个个面如菜色，反应最大的金博洋和金杨就差没当场表演一个吐出隔夜饭，随即就被丢到车子后排摊成人肉饼。

即便是这样，金杨还是不会忘记逗一逗金博洋。前排还算正常的彭程回头看了一眼这两个人，心里想着您二位谁都没比谁好到哪里去，大可不必五十步笑百步。

金博洋把手机举过头顶刷了几下，脑子里翻江倒海根本看不下去微博里的字句，甚至发一条到达名古屋的微博故事的心情都没有。

“这次昌磨办的退役冰演请了那么多人过来，看起来倒像是最后的狂欢。你们有谁和他聊过没？他退役之后有什么打算啊？”韩聪这边刷着手机在前排发出疑问。

“问你呢。”金杨戳了一把金博洋的肩膀，把懒蹋蹋的人愣是又给戳了起来。

“又干啥！”金博洋觉得自己已经难受成这样大家还都不放过他，简直是要谋财害命，一点都没有队友之爱了！

“问你和昌磨有没有联系。”隋文静抠着美甲上面的钻，刚做的，粘的有点太牢固，她抠不动。于是放下手指漫不经心地接着韩聪的话问到。

其实宇野昌磨的退役来的很突然。

上个赛季他突然公布了自己和之前的教练分手，说是准备寻找新的突破。但是在没有教练的那半个赛季，处于流浪中的宇野昌磨状态持续低迷，直到终于由兰比尔接手。

那半个赛季可以算得上是宇野整个生涯里最为悲惨的一段时间，从来都有大奖赛总决赛的他自升组后第一次被gpf拒之门外，等分区的他哭的让人心疼。自那之后，他才被兰比尔带回瑞士训练。本以为他在兰比尔那里状态回归后可以重拾信心继续滑下去，可没想到在世锦赛比完之后，他便突然宣布了退役。

在接到这个消息后大家都有些愕然，谁也没想到当年男单高光时期的三大三小boss居然会有三小能退役在羽生之前。

同期的陈巍现在是羽生最有力的竞争对手，处于职业生涯的巅峰时期的他现在已经隐隐有些势头要压制羽生结弦。而另一个打酱油的金博洋，自外训风波之后尚未完全恢复状态，却在面临更加严峻的打分形式上吃尽了苦头，大家对于他惋惜和喜爱甚至多过对他成绩的期待。

只是没想过，宇野昌磨能退役的这么突然罢了。

其实金博洋倒是觉得他大可不必退役，自己这种撒哈拉还没有选择这一步，不管怎么讲，宇野的保湿程度还是超过他的，退役了，很多事情就都会不一样了，也不知道他能不能适应。

不过金博洋也没多说什么，他尊重每个人的决定。

“没怎么联系，不过我觉得他可能会留在瑞士吧。”金博洋揉了揉太阳穴搭了这样一句话。

“瑞士？留在兰老师那里？”韩聪反问。

“是吧，总不至于回名古屋来做教练吧？”金博洋说到。“我看他在兰老师那里状态还可以，回来日本的话虽然也没什么问题，但是要他自己从零开始，估计会很难吧。他好像也不是那种充满事业心的人，至少在兰老师那边他应该会很舒服，不用考虑太多。”

对于和自己从小就相爱相杀的选手，金博洋不敢说自己十分了解他，但至少他还是能知道对方的性格，对于他做出的决定他都能够支持。

“反正很快就会见到了，你们可以自己问的嘛。”金博洋把问题又丢了回去。

一定有人会问的。

这场退役冰演一定会有人问宇野下一步打算的，因为这不仅是他身边这些朋友所关心的，也是媒体大众以及冰迷们也会关心的事情。

至于媒体们更加关心的一件事金博洋心里也是有数的。

——羽生结弦。

宇野昌磨是否会邀请他参加这场冰演是很多人在关注的，同样，也是金博洋在关注的——即便是他在控制着自己不再过分关注一个人，可是收效甚微。

这次冰演的意义不同于往常，宇野在公布冰演的时候就没有公布邀请名单，时至今日，就连金博洋他们也不过是只知道Tc的参加人员都有谁罢了。

请柬是派专人送来的，一切行程安排也是宇野找人沟通好的，他们除了知道冰演的日期时间外，其他的会遇到谁，会以什么形式演出，甚至具体的场馆安排他们都是不知道的。

不过这样也好，这毕竟是宇野昌磨的退役冰演，如果不是真心为他祝福的，也没必要去参加。

网络上有不少人在猜测这次冰演的参与人员，特别是一些有失偏颇的粉丝在推上没少吵架。内容不外乎是老生常谈的那些，金博洋扫了一眼便关掉了。

退役之后，以前的事好也罢，坏也罢，一切的一切也将随之割裂，这个赛场上从来都不缺一战成名的少年英雄，何必还在这个时候浪费那些口舌争论。说到底，还有人在愤懑不甘罢了。

人生的旅途长长短短，有谁能并肩同行都是命中注定的，他们这些人能够站在同一个赛场竞争已经是不可多得的缘分，即便是在这种需要挥手作别的时候，他们也希望留下的是最真挚的祝福与最深刻的回忆。

当然。

这不单纯是指一个人。

——tbc——


	2. （二）只因深知总会在轮回里再次相见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊最近哪里都不太平，希望没事找事故意挑事的人全家肺炎吧【微笑.jpg】毕竟恶毒造谣的人配得上这样的“祝福”，心都黑了，还要命做什么，浪费公共资源？
> 
> ＊随他们，善恶终有报的。

（二）只因深知总会在轮回里再次相见

车子在公路上驰行，载着他们到了下榻的酒店前缓缓停下。

名古屋四月的气候适宜，下了车的一群人带好行李开始办理入住，这时候的他们见到了等在酒店大厅的主角——宇野昌磨。

寒暄几句，他们便安排好入住前去休息，和宇野这边也并没有多聊什么，酒店大堂也并不是一个比较适合这么多人站在一起叙旧的场所，他们需要在这里参加为期几天的冰演，不急在这一时。

金博洋看着被大家围起来的宇野在外围张了张嘴，又把想问的话给吞了下去，沉默着，推起行李箱便上了电梯。

他是想问一句的。

可是后来想想，还是算了吧。

不论他过分关注的是谁，在这种场合貌似都不太好问出口。

刷卡进房间，金博洋回手带上门后便一头扎进了柔软的床铺。

脑子里自从下了飞机就在乱糟糟的，根本理不出任何头绪，他闭上眼睛，一帧帧画面交替出现。

既有宇野的，也有羽生的。

也许这次宇野的退役带给他的负面情绪太多，以至于半梦半醒间看到的都是在各种赛场上的画面。

退役，对他们来说是一件既遥远又仿佛只有一步之隔的事情。很多刚刚还在一起比过赛的选手，可能下个赛季就会因为伤病，因为退役，因为各种情况而没有办法再出现在赛场上，所以每一次的碰面几乎都需要被他们当做是最后一次来珍惜。

这时候他便想到了羽生。

曾经担心他会在平昌之后退役的心情因为他一直准备享受滑冰的决定而被安抚。而自己那些藏了多年的小心思最终只能站在一个所谓迷弟的立场上去表达微不足道的关心，可很多时候，都是他来安慰自己，比如那年的芬兰。

成绩并不理想让他同羽生的距离越来越远，原本可以放开一切顾忌去接触的各种gala又因为社交媒体上的舆论而让他对羽生有如洪水猛兽一般躲避，很多次，他都不敢直视对方的双眼，生怕那些心思里的小情绪被谁读了去。

羽生的出现就意味着摄像机的如影随形，他并不想将自己360度无死角地放在网络上被人分析，所以唯一能做的就是远离他，远离这个可以为他带来隐患的人。不是因为怕，而是他老了，已经禁不起新一场铺天盖地的舆论指责。

22岁，人虽未老，心已疲乏。

他这一觉没有睡得太久就被砸门声惊醒，从床上爬起来的时候他险些分不清自己正身处何处。大片的光斑在眼前闪烁，有些画面将熄未熄地依旧残存在他的脑海中。

太阳西落，橙黄色的阳光透过薄纱洒满房间。除了门口的敲门声外，一切都显得静谧安稳。

金博洋揉着眼睛下床去解救那张即将遭人毒手的门板，拉开门后门口的两个人还举着手一副拍门的姿势。

“是你们啊，我说怎么那么闹腾。”金博洋打了个哈欠看着门外那两个人说到。

“不对啊天总，你这么久没见我不应该表达一下思念之情吗？”门外拍门小分队的一份子米莎说到。

金博洋打开门转身往回走，“如果你的那么久只有两星期的话，那我表示对你思念还不及一顿KFC。”

明明在世锦赛的时候他们刚见过，虽然米莎那时已经是编舞教练的身份，但并不妨碍他们和当初他没退役之前一样聚会。

所以他们之间分开也不过半个多月，根本称不上是阔别已久，那又怎么能谈得上久别重逢？

他坐回床上捞起手机，把一旁用了很久的同款耳机也收了起来，门口的米莎和金杨也跟在他后面进门，自行找沙发椅落座。

“天总你这么说话会没朋友的。”米莎装出一副伤心的模样在那里自导自演。

金博洋没有理他，金杨也没有。

“你们这也太冷淡了吧？”米莎愤怒。

“你怎么在这儿？休赛季不应该很忙吗？”金博洋终于如米莎所愿开始和他搭话，顺势将他扯皮的话题岔开。

米莎今年承包了不少选手的新赛季编舞，四月份本来应该是他爆肝接活的时候，他现在却出现在冰演现场，估计是推了工作的。

“这不是宇野的退役冰演吗，他邀请我过来给他编个集体舞，你也知道，我和你们这一群关系最好了，他不叫我来还能叫谁。”米莎对他飞了个眼，金博洋顺势翻了个白眼以示回应。

“嗯，那等我以后退役了，想要办冰演了，记得给我提供免费编舞服务，毕竟我们关系好，你说是吧？”金博洋眯起眼睛笑出一条缝，准备占一把米莎的便宜。

“滚滚滚，不做赔钱买卖，我收费很贵的！”米莎一听让他免费，瞬间就没有什么塑料兄弟情了。

“小气。”金博洋皱了皱鼻子。

“喂，我编舞还要免费，你这样还有没有人性啊？”米莎开始对自己的遭遇进行控诉。

“没有，慢走不送。”金博洋准备将和他贫嘴的米莎扫地出门，至于江哥，他还扫不动，先让他坐着吧。

“你这小孩……”米莎刚准备提起劲来训他一顿，就被金博洋一句话岔过去了。

“来干嘛，说正事，不说我要继续睡觉了，记得帮我带下门。”他说着就又倒回了床上。

“来叫你出去吃晚饭！好心当做驴肝肺，居然还这样对我。”

“哦，吃什么？”金博洋“轱辘”一下翻身起来，有一说一，他在飞机上没吃什么东西，这会又睡了一觉，确实饿了。

“说到吃你就精神了！”米莎一副孺子不可教的表情。

“当然，一顿不吃饿的慌。少废话，吃什么？”金博洋盯着米莎，好像下一秒就要扑上来把他当成红烧鸡翅膀给啃了。

“宇野说等下整点的时候到大厅集合，应该是吃日料吧，我也不是很清楚，他们都互相去叫人集合了，我这不就来喊你了吗。”米莎回答他的问题，一旁的金杨点点头表示肯定。

“哦……”金博洋按亮手机屏幕，上面的时间是55，距离整点不过只剩五分钟。

“那走吧。”他跟在米莎和金杨的身后，拿起放在行李箱上的随身小包把手机和耳机塞进去，拔了房卡放到口袋里，就和他们下了楼。

大厅里已经聚了不少人。

宇野在人群里说着话，金博洋环顾了一圈，基本上都是熟人，特别是人群里的兰比尔，气质儒雅地摸了摸宇野的头发，惹得一群人哄笑。

倒是没听清什么。

金博洋这时候才知道，原来除了tc的人比较多外，其他的就是宇野之前所在地的那些人了。

他向后慢了一步和米莎并肩，侧过头问他:“怎么感觉宇野的冰演上请来的人并不多的样子。”

“其实除了你们中国队之外，就是兰比尔那边的人了，其他的应该还有些他们日本队的，只不过不需要现在过来住酒店而已。貌似美国那边他也邀请了内森陈和文森特周，不过好像这两个人要赶论文，学业上有点错不开时间。更何况内森那边签了全线的soi，应该是挤不出时间来参加这场临时的冰演了。”米莎解释到。

“哦，我以为他还会邀请科尔亚达的。”金博洋想起他们去年冰演上五个人的情况，忍不住提了一句。

“科尔亚达的情况你又不知道，他刚恢复上冰，这会儿大概鼻子刚好，估计不能乱跑吧，他貌似也邀了，不过来的是阿利耶夫，你们貌似也是竹马竹马的情谊吧？”米莎说的直挤眼睛，意有所指。

“不会说话就别说，懂的那点中文还不够你拽的，什么竹马竹马，就是一起比赛罢了。”金博洋否认着这个形容。

郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。

他的语文就算是体育老师教的，也还懂得这句话。

“说你你还不乐意了，相爱相杀总行吧？”米莎在一旁嘀咕到。

“相爱什么？天天有女朋友了吗？”身后突然传过来的疑问句让金博洋微不可查地抖了抖。

这个声音太熟悉，有多少次伴着他入梦，又有多少次在梦里陪着他醒过来，只不过每次醒来后的怅然若失时，从来都没有过这个声音在陪他。

是羽生。

他永远不会听错。

米莎转过头，脸上迅速堆起笑容，“NoNoNo……”

他连忙替金博洋解释道。

谁知道这尊大佛是什么时候轻巧的像只无声的猫一样跟在他们后面的。他明明知道羽生已经提前到了，竟然忘记告诉金博洋，都怪他，刚刚在房间里就知道和自己扯那些有的没的，让他把这些正事都忘记了。

羽生是今天上午抵达的日本，因为要倒时差，所以暂时就没有回家而是住到了酒店里。知道他这次行程的人并不多，他也不希望太多人知道。

羽生的出现引起了不远处的一阵骚动，大家并不知道羽生会参加这场冰演，毕竟他的出席与不出席都会在粉丝群体中引起轩然大波。

宇野昌磨闻声也注意到了金博洋那边的情况，他看到羽生也在那里，便迎了过来。羽生见宇野向他们走来，便也知道自己应该没办法再继续停留在通道口，于是微笑着看了金博洋和米莎一眼，绕过他们两人走向大厅中间。

金博洋全身僵硬地看着他走过去，最终在米莎一掌拍上他的背时，他才把憋在胸口那口气给吐出来。

“愣着干嘛，走啊。”米莎说。

“嗯。”金博洋低下头，将衣服领子拉高，将半张脸藏进去，只留下一双眼睛和头顶卷翘的毛。

颤巍巍的，随着他的步子同频率地抖动着。

羽生是宇野这场冰演里特别邀请的，说到底宇野也没有把握能请到羽生参加，他的本意也是想让大家在冰演里聚一聚。

在冰演决定开票的时候他就没有要公布参加人员名单的意思，他觉得这是自己的冰演，即便是来的冰迷只有一个人，那他也要做好全场冰演的节目滑给那一个人看。

大概是因为他的退役冰演只有这一场吧，所以整场的门票特别好卖，冰迷甚至在推特上开了冰演嘉宾的竞猜投票，当然，羽生的票数偏低，可能大家都觉得他不会来。

票数居高不下的人是金博洋，这让宇野都很吃惊，还以为大家会比较喜欢内森陈，毕竟他最近几年来日本参加的冰演并不少，加之成绩不错，所以也收获了不少冰迷。

可能是去年The Ice的水手服太成功了，以至于大家都对金博洋念念不忘。

和大家纷纷点头致意的羽生最后同大部队一起上了车，坐在了把自己缩成鸵鸟的金博洋身后，旁边坐着的是米莎。

金杨看了一眼两个人，默默地上了其他的车子。

总会再见的，不是吗？

——tbc——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊给兰老师疯狂加戏！我爱温文儒雅的兰老师！

（三）到那天穿过陌生人海在闹市中擦肩

冰场外围一群人正在布置灯光，场内的金博洋偷偷的只敢围在老铁身边转悠，尽管这个冰场的安保和隐私性都很好，但是他还是不敢靠近那个人，即便是他一个月前曾经和他在同一块儿冰上训练过。

他现在在压抑着自己心头的那种冲动，那种犹如滚火煮水一般无法压制的沸腾，他怕自己一个不留神将心里的话说出去，那就是覆水难收。

单方面的感情也许不会得到任何回应吧？羽生看待他一直都当做是个后辈罢了，如今他有更加赏识的后辈，自己的存在对他来讲，应该只是一个被远远甩在后面的对手而已。

他也曾宽慰自己，这样也许就很好，他不会去打扰他，即便是偶尔在赛场上他的动作稍有出格，他也只当羽生爱玩闹。

他是真的孤独。

自从哈维退役之后，只能自己训练的羽生没有了同伴显得很孤单，tcc现在剩下的人能和他说得上话的并不多，本以为和他关系颇为亲密的车车能好歹陪一陪他，可奈何两人的兴趣爱好偏差太大，甚至作息时间都搭不上，所以也没办法和他一起陪他训练。

米莎在晚饭后曾经和金博洋在酒店里促膝长谈过，虽然多次以他的耍赖告终，可到底他还是多了些想法。

那种伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀的怪异决心。

日本队的其他人是在第二天才到达冰场的，里面有金博洋比较熟悉的本田真凛和田中刑事，还有他不太熟的浅田真央。

女孩子的心思向来要比那些男孩子细一些，才不过半日，浅田就看出了金博洋和羽生两个人之间的气氛不太一样。

她说不好羽生看金博洋的时候心里在想什么，但是她看的出，金博洋对羽生的关注要比对其他人多的多。

可她又发现，每当羽生转过去看他或者即将向他靠近的时候，他就像是不经意一样便滑走了。

这两个人，真是有意思呢。

说到底，羽生的心底也不是看上去那样的坦荡，他对金博洋也存了一些无法言明的心思。

如果要说羽生的心思是从什么时候开始的，那大概要从金博洋刚升组的15年说起。

15年的NHK到如今都是他念念不忘的一场比赛。除了他在那场比赛里所达到的成就外，更令他欣喜的是他收到了一份特别的惊喜——金博洋的4lz3t。

他对这个瘦弱纤细的中国男孩带给他的不仅仅是一场比赛中的悸动，更是燃起了他在四周跳上追求的决心。

可不知从什么时候起，他对他的关注不仅止于他的跳跃，还有他每一个笑容，每一个皱眉，甚至他的难过、失落、不安，都化作没有实物的绳索缚在他的心头，让他感同身受。这种在意让他没有办法忽略自己的心声，也没有办法再欺骗自己，对他不过是对后辈的关心。

羽生在得知他可以来tcc和他一起训练时是欣喜若狂的，可最终没能成行的结果让他十分懊恼。到最后，当他知道金博洋因为这件事受到了多大的伤害与为难时，他的那些情绪又转化为了心疼与自责。可是他除了能在赛后摸摸他的头安慰一句，其他的什么都做不了。

他不能像他一样，彻底的告别协会的掌控，也不可能像他一样，不在乎任何既定的游戏规则而来到tcc训练，在体制下，他没有任性的筹码。

也许是造化弄人，偏偏在这些事上生了许多枝节。

他对网络暴力有所耳闻，却未曾想过，这样的恶意竟然全部加注在了金博洋的身上。

羽生从来都没有公开的网络账号，但是他一直都知道网络上的言论有多么不堪。他每次比赛都会有全程的摄像跟拍，这种时候他宁愿远离金博洋，这样可能才不会让他再次陷入舆论漩涡。

就好比这次，尽管知道场馆没有跟拍，他也没有多么亲近金博洋——参加冰演的熟人实在太多，他不敢冒险。

可是他并没有察觉到，那掩饰不住的眼神和如影随形的目光，已经将他暴露的彻底。

女孩子向来都是敏感的。

浅田真央只用了小半天就看出了两人之间不同的气场，就如同夏日冰凉的汽水中和了柠檬的酸苦，还有着冰块带来的丝丝凉气让人想亲近却又因为不能贪凉而放弃。

他们两个应该是想说句话的。

羽生从场中慢悠悠地滑到出口处，停在自己的纸抽旁，拿起水瓶喝了一口水后，默默的拧好，放到挡板上。

他转过身，靠在挡板上休息。

其实并不累，冰演带给他们的的活动强度远不如正式训练，但是他就是莫名的失落。

羽生将目光放到冰场中央，那里的金博洋正背对着他和tc的伙伴讲些什么，然后他看到双人的隋选手追着他打了两下——都被他迅速地躲过了。

真好，他笑的好开心。

一旁的浅田真央扶着膝盖滑过来，看到羽生的模样停在他身边。

“怎么不去和他们一起玩？”浅田真央看得出羽生眼中藏了很复杂情绪，她只是问了最不冒犯人的那一种。

“浅田前辈。”羽生点头和她打着招呼。“刚刚有些累了。”他简单地回答着浅田真央的问题。

“这可不像当年的羽生君呢。”浅田真央笑着打趣他，“曾经在冰演上那样有活力，可不像现在这个样子哦。”

羽生笑了笑，没再说什么。

“人一旦有所求，心中自然就有所顾忌，可是人生匆匆而过，错过的，也许就不会再回来了。我比你年长一点，看过的自然多一些，羽生君，有些东西需要自己去把握，当你迈的出第一步，也许就会发现有人站在你的身旁已经迈了两步三步甚至更多。”浅田真央把目光也投向了场上正在打闹的众人，人群里的金博洋正被米莎推着走，笑的极其开心。

“也许吧。”他没有表示否认。“可是这一步若是迈错了，就没办法挽回了吧？况且……很多时候我们都是身不由己，没得选择呢。”

羽生转过头很诚恳地回答到。

“希望羽生君到最后不要后悔就行，站在原地固然可以维持现状，但是心里是不是会难过，这是自己才能知道的。”

如人饮水，冷暖自知。

浅田真央滑走了，她不再和羽生就这个问题再继续讨论，在她看来，羽生的困惑来源于他自己的行为，如果他肯去努努力，那么金博洋对他的回应，绝对会超过他的预期。可是两个都在故意躲避的人，又怎么能够面对面的去讨论感情问题，明明金博洋也不是那种会主动的。

她都看的出。

“别看了，人都滑走了。”米莎在金博洋身后说到。

“我哪有看！你别胡说。”金博洋因为偏头一直看羽生和浅田真央说话而被米莎抓了个正着，可他却敢睁眼否认。

“啧啧啧，敢做不敢认，天总果然是天总。”米莎真心实意的讽刺他。

“哼！”金博洋懒得和他争辩，脚下一蹬，滑远了。

到底还是个鹌鹑！

米莎摇了摇头。

晚饭过后，原本想回到房间休息的羽生因为今天冰上浅田真央的一番话而停下了脚步。

他撑在楼上大厅的栏杆上看着外面的风景发呆。

“嗨～Hanyu，怎么在这里？”兰比尔手臂上挂着刚刚脱下的风衣，从楼下上来准备回房间，偏巧在这里遇到了羽生。

“前辈，晚上好。”羽生转过头看着彬彬有礼的兰比尔，立即转过身和他点头打着招呼。“刚刚想回房间路过这里，觉得风景还不错，所以停下来想看一看。”

兰比尔走到他身边站定，把外套挂到一旁的栏杆上，双手扶住，也看了看外面的风景。

“确实不错。”他赞叹道。

“很久没和你聊过了，最近怎么样？”兰比尔先开口寒暄着。

“还好，就是世锦赛刚比完还有些累，要准备下个赛季的节目，可是还没有头绪。”羽生扁扁嘴，一副很困难的样子。

兰比尔微笑着，“不要急，慢慢来。一个赛季的结束也意味着新赛季的开始，你们还有未来，不必太急。”

羽生闻言笑了笑，迟疑片刻，又忍不住问到，“昌磨他……”

“他没怎么，状态很好，这一点不用担心。”兰比尔明确地说到。

“那就好，听说他退役，突然觉得有些失落。”羽生低下头。“自从回来也没有机会同他聊一聊，我以为，他会比我退役的还要晚。”

“他就算是退役了，也依旧热爱花样滑冰这个项目。我想就算以后你也退役了，也依旧会从事这方面的工作，对吧？”兰比尔看着他说到。

羽生点点头。

“我们都是一群热爱花滑的人，不管是现役还是退役，我们对这项运动的情感是不会变的，昌磨考虑了很多，也是在征求了多方意见下做出的慎重抉择，作为前辈也好，作为朋友也罢，他不管是站在赛场上还是赛场外，都是值得尊重的一个人，当然，你是更值得尊重的。”兰比尔说到。

“嗯，希望昌磨能够开开心心的生活。”羽生抬起头，看着窗外被风吹拂的枝叶，心头莫名的安定下来。

“不过有一个很重要的问题。”兰比尔的笑容逐渐加深。

“嗯？什么？”羽生转过头问到。

“昌磨退役了选择生活，那Hanyu你呢？”兰比尔问到，“我当然不是说你下一个赛季的准备，而是你的个人生活问题，现在还没有心仪的女孩子吗？我记得你曾经说过，要‘二十五六岁结婚’的吧？”

“emmmmmm……这个嘛……”羽生尴尬的笑了笑，心底特别想坐时光机回去掐死当时的自己，这个话已经有不少人拿来调侃他了，只是没想到，这次竟然被人当面问到。

“不好意思，是我问的冒昧了。”兰比尔看到他窘迫的摸了摸鼻子，体贴地出言道歉。

“没有没有，我现在还没有喜欢的人，也没有要结婚的对象，所以这个flag可能是要倒了呢，真是惭愧。”他笑了笑，笑容里有点心虚。“我这个年纪了，目前还是只想把心思放到训练和比赛上，其他的都不考虑的。”

他知道自己的话说的有点违心，他并不是没有喜欢的人，只是现在不能说。

现役运动员的身份束缚着他们，他很清醒的知道，如果没有做好直面狂风骤雨的准备，他是绝对不可以将自己喜欢的人置于风口浪尖。

再等等吧，只要他们退役了，就相对自由了。

“好吧，祝你幸运，早日找到自己的另一半。”兰比尔真心地在祝愿他。

“谢谢。”羽生微微一鞠躬谢到。

“哦～这里虽然风景不错，但是也不适合久留，我要回房间休息了，明天见。”兰比尔拿起衣服和羽生道别。

“明天见。”羽生笑着说。

他目送兰比尔离开，刚刚转过脸，就听到他惊讶的一声。

“咦？Boyang？你怎么在这里？不舒服吗？”

“没，没事，我就是路过，先走了。”金博洋的声音在距离他没有几步远的柱子后面传出来，羽生听到后立刻跑过去，只看得到刚刚离开的背影。

一旁的兰比尔有些疑惑，为什么金博洋走的那么匆忙，又为什么他的脸色看起来十分苍白，整个人都充满了悲伤的感觉。

“前辈，天天……不是，是博洋，他……怎么了？”羽生有些急他担心天天听到他说的那些言不由衷的话，如果是那样的话……

“我不是很清楚，刚刚走过来的时候他就停在这里了，有可能是看到我们在聊天就没有打扰吧。不过我看他们情况好像不太好，脸色特别苍白，眼睛也是红红的，不会是病了吧？”兰比尔皱着眉，有些担忧。

“不对啊，之前在餐厅见到他的时候还没这个样子……”

“对不起，我要去看看他怎么了，失陪了。”羽生听到兰比尔的描述，一颗心沉入了谷底，天天应该很大概率是听到了他们的对话，所以才会这样。

他心底有个声音一直在提醒他，如果这次没有追上他，那他一定会误会自己一辈子。

“需要我帮忙吗？”兰比尔对着羽生的背影问到。

“不用，谢谢。”羽生远去的声音回答到。

哦，希望你能解决博洋的问题，因为他的状态看起来真的很差。

兰比尔在心头默念到。

——tbc——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他哥，让你嘴硬，该！


	4. （四）平凡的梦终会被成全

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个没有感情的代发：你们太太说了，翻不出去，有缘再见！

“我现在还没有喜欢的人，也没有要结婚的对象。”

“目前还是只想把心思放到训练和比赛上，其他的都不考虑的。”

金博洋停下脚步后听到了这两句话时，仿若被雷击中了一样，耳边皆是轰隆隆的声响，只有这两句话不断地在耳边回荡。

那仿佛是一场风暴袭来，裹挟着云水雾气奔涌，以摧拉枯朽的姿态吞没他，撕碎他，又将微不足道的热爱彻底扑灭，直至最后的青烟余袅，生不得半点波澜。

他并不是有意在一旁偷听羽生的谈话，只是他刚刚和金杨他们分开，需要穿过楼上这个大厅才能到达他的房间。

他走上来时刚好听到羽生和兰老师在提宇野的情况，他正迟疑着要不要过去打个招呼就走，结果下一句就听到兰老师问他的那句话——他个人生活的问题，还有他有没有喜欢的人。

他知道这样躲在柱子后面偷听是很不道德的事，但是他移动不了自己的脚，他们仿佛生根了一样不受自己的控制。

他想知道羽生的想法，想了解他究竟有没有喜欢过自己，哪怕只有一点点。他也明白在这种闲聊中也许自己听到的可能不会是真话，但是他仍然在期待他至少会承认一下自己拥有喜欢的一个人，也好让他故作多情地认为他就是羽生心底最特殊的那一个，那样，他才会自欺欺人地攒满迈出第一步的勇气。

前一晚米莎和他说的话他不是没有听进去，那种促膝长谈无异于是将他整个人鲜血淋漓的剥开，拿出那颗最躁动的心来品评责怪，他不想，所以逃避。胡搅蛮缠故意不听劝说原也不是他的本意，该懂的他都懂，只是他不懂羽生究竟是怎样的想法，也不敢打破现在维持在平静海面上状似波澜不惊的稳定。

悬崖绝壁他也有心攀登，波涛汹涌他也敢直面，只是怕终点没有那人等待，有的只是灭顶窒息和万丈深渊。

他不怕疼，就算是跳四周摔的再多他也不怕，可是他也怕疼，他的心只有一颗，宝贵着呢，他不敢让它轻易破碎。

只是没想到，羽生的两句话无异于将他的那些隐秘心思通通判定为自作多情，那一步，他怎么也迈不出了。

被兰比尔看到他也是意外，那时候他难过到仿佛要窒息，偏巧被他的惊呼唤回了神。

他只来得及说出那一句便转身离开，他生怕自己控制不住眼眶中泪水的重量，在其他人面前显露出那些情感，那时候不管他怎么掩饰都将是徒劳。

“诶呦！谁呀？”刚刚走到房间门口刷卡的隋文静被迎面扑过来的金博洋差点撞翻。

“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的。”金博洋被阻了脚步，被迫地停了下来，没看清自己撞的是谁就只能低头不断重复地说对不起。其实他忘记了，在这里能和他用中文甚至用纯正的东北话和他交流的，几乎没有几个人。

“天儿，你咋了？”隋文静看出了他不对劲，伸手一把拉住他，没让他再跑出去。

开玩笑，这种状态放金博洋跑出去，这是日本，他人生地不熟的，如果真跑远了，跑丢了，回家他怎么和队里交代，怎么和天儿家里交代？

金博洋也刚反应过来自己撞到了谁，红着眼睛苍白的脸上毫无血色地看着隋文静。

楼梯里传来脚步声，还有羽生喊着的“天天”。

金博洋惊恐地望了望身后，隋文静如果这都不知道怎么了，也就白活二十几年了。

她刚才正好在刷卡开门，别看她是个女孩子，手上的力气倒不小，直接将低着头不吭声的金博洋拽进了房间，回手关门时，羽生恰好从楼梯里转到走廊中。

走廊里空无一人。

他加快脚步跑出酒店，可是门口也没有金博洋的身影，他将双手放在唇边大声地喊着，可是空旷的门前根本毫无回应。

他喘着粗气，头发被他抓出一团乱，他甚至有那么一刻想将时间调回到五分钟前——如果他知道天天就在一旁，他怎样都不会说出自己‘没有任何喜欢的人’那句话。

可是他人究竟去了哪里？

徒然而生的挫败包裹住他，他毫无力气的蹲下。

“你……确定不要出去看看？”隋文静站在窗前，虽然有树木挡住了羽生蹲下的身影，可是他在酒店门前大喊的时候，是被她和金博洋看在眼里的。

可能被酒店里入住的所有人都看在了眼里。

金博洋摇了摇头。

他没有勇气了。

如果没有羽生今天的这句话，他就像是一点点被硬币填满的小猪扑满，终有一天，勇气瓶会被他续满，那时候他就会去勇敢地和羽生说自己喜欢他。

可他没想到，还未等攒够的勇气，就像是还未存满硬币的扑满一样被羽生亲手砸碎，那些勇气如同钱币一样四散，再也聚集不起来。

“你看看你这个样子，有什么不能说出来吗？”隋文静看他一脸如丧考妣的模样不用问都知道原因是什么。金博洋的小心思瞒得住其他人，怎么能瞒得住她？

“说出来也是一样的，不喜欢就是不喜欢，你和聪哥没说过吗？他不还是依旧追在你屁股后面？”金博洋一悲伤起来，脑子不转不说，智商也不在线。

队里的人从来都不敢当着隋文静的面提她和韩聪之间那笔烂账。

对外说的好听点，两个人是好搭档，好同事，社会主义好父女，可关起门来谁不知道，这是韩聪的剃头挑子，他一头热。

隋文静从最开始的拒绝到最后干脆的视而不见，两个人之间除了正常每天泡在一起训练外，已经看不出她到底对韩聪有没有那个想法。

不过可以确定的是，韩聪那边还在热着。

“嘿！你这个混小子，我现在在说你的事，你扯我身上干啥！我和你说，队里有明文规定不允许搭档之间谈恋爱，聪哥脑子瓦特了，我还能和他一样？”隋文静怒道，气的她不止东北味飞飙，就连上海话也出来了。

“那就是说你喜欢呗？只不过迫于队里压力才不答应？不是因为不喜欢？”金博洋这个时候开始聪明了起来。

“能不能不要说我？现在是你喜欢的人在门外蹲着呢，你怎么不考虑考虑他是不是喜欢你才追出来的？”隋文静压抑着心头想要暴揍金博洋的怒火，努力把话题引上正轨。

要不是看这混小子的状态实在是太差，她一定发挥人道主义支援打死他！

他们明明在讨论他和羽生之间的事，怎么偏偏扯到她和韩聪身上。他俩的事情现役的时候是无解的，提了不如不提，还不如维持现状，对谁都好。

“他追出来也未必是因为这个吧。”金博洋咬了咬下唇，脑海里依旧回荡着羽生说过的话，心底一片疼痛。

“所以你们之间发生了什么？刚才在餐厅的时候你不还好好的吗？”隋文静这才想起来自己还没有问他缘由。

“没什么，什么都没发生过。”他就像是一个在耍无赖的小孩子，完全不想解释原因。

“骗鬼呢？快说，否则我把羽生叫过来了？”隋文静威胁着。

金博洋扁了扁嘴，一副要哭出来的样子，脸色比刚刚更难看。

他不想哭，他只是难过，心底抽痛，一片片泛酸。

“真的没事，你别逼我了，就是我知道他不喜欢我，也不会考虑喜欢我，都是我的一厢情愿。”金博洋低下头，努力控制着自己的情绪。“算了，这也没什么，等冰演结束回去以后我就见不到他了，时间久一定会忘掉的，一定可以的。”

他似是在说给隋文静，又像是说给自己听。他需要通过反复确认来安慰自己。

隋文静望向的眼神里充满了同情和心疼，何必故作坚强呢，失恋有多痛她不知道，但是看金博洋的样子她就知道，一定是很难受，否则怎么连呼吸都变得艰难了呢？那从内到外散发出的悲伤包裹着他，注定在为一场无疾而终的单恋而哀悼。

“决定了？”隋文静问到。

“嗯。”金博洋应了一声，听到的都是浓浓的鼻音。

“你要是这么说，我也就不劝你什么了，路是自己选的，决定也你自己做的，别后悔就行。”隋文静叹气。

这个决定那里是他自己做的，明明是被迫决定的，不过既然如此，那他也只能去面对现实了。

在金博洋的再三保证下，隋文静才没有跟着他上楼送他回房间。

开玩笑，他要是被隋文静送回去，当天晚上在队里的微信群就会被大家给嘲疯。

刚进屋关了门，他走到卫生间洗了一把脸，门口便响起了敲门声。

他走过去，拧开门把手，拉开门。

门外是着急的羽生结弦。

金博洋愣了愣，耳边又响起了那几句话。

他艰难地扯开唇角，笑容十分勉强地和羽生打着招呼，根本没有想让他进来的意思。

“额……是有什么事吗？”金博洋先开口问到。

“天天刚刚……”羽生有点语塞，“我是说刚刚来找你，你不在。”

“哦，我去了队友那里，所以不在。”金博洋垂眸不敢直视羽生。

羽生刚刚没有追到金博洋，所以之前的事不好问出口，现在让他开口去问之前，确实有点为难。

金博洋深吸了一口气，像是决定了什么一样，缓缓抬起眼睛直视着羽生。

“我知道你过来是因为什么，对不起，我不是故意要听你和兰老师谈话的，我只是路过，听到了你们的聊天内容，很抱歉。不过我可以和你保证，你们的聊天内容我一定不会告诉任何人，你放心吧。”金博洋说完就一直望着羽生，似乎在等他回应。

“不，我不是来说这个的，天天，你还好吗？”羽生只能小心翼翼的问他。

他笑了笑，笑容比刚刚自然多了。

“我当然很好了，能吃能睡的。”金博洋说完刻意打了个哈欠，“不好意思啊，我有点累了，想先去休息了，我们有机会再聊好吗？”

羽生点点头。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

门被关上，金博洋靠着门板滑坐在地上。

门外的羽生将手放在门上。

晚安，我爱的人。

晚安，我曾经爱的人。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原谅我这篇文章以be终结，以我现在的心态完全不可能让他们在一起，对不起，ao3被墙，我真的无能为力。
> 
> 以后是否能够重逢，随缘吧。


End file.
